R.A.S.
R.A.S. (abbreviation of Revolutionary Assassin School) is a school in the Town of St. Eden. Information * Location: Town of St. Eden, South Blue * Area: 3,976 sq km * Type: Fortress, castle * Buildings: 11 * Main building area: approx. 2,050 sq km * Debut: "In Revolutionary Assassin School" Series (5/5 books) * Also known as: The Dangerous Land (by Aaron Raflac) * Known citizens: Reanald Atlomus Blanc (former), Reemus James Kreacher (former) Description Well-known places Subjects (Strength Category) Physical Education This is the compulsory subject of the Strength program, throughout all the school years. Haki This subject is about three types of Haki and how to use and master two common types of them: Kenbunshoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki. This subject is usually very hard because students need to have a very strong will and focusing in order to get high scores, as well as mastering Haki in seven years of training or less, and not anyone can perform well in this because of different strength and different will of each student. Rokushiki This subject is about seven types of Rokushiki and how to use and master six common types of them: Geppo, Soru, Rankyaku, Kami-e and Shigan. This subject, even though is considered easier than Haki, is hard because students need to meet some certain requirements: fast-running, good endurance, fast reactions,... Assassin Skills Shooting Archery Light Weapons This subject is available when students start the third year, and is not available in seventh year. The first weapon the students have to study is pistol, however, they only begin studying when they understand the purpose of using guns and how to use gun properly. Heavy Weapons Swordmanship Martial Arts Fishman Karate Subjects (Knowledge Category) Math Literature Physics Chemistry Biology History Geography & Navigation This subject studies about the earth and some notable locations of the world, as well as how to navigate on Grand Line and New World. From year 2 to year 4, students will learn about the four seas, Grand Line and New World. From year 5 to year 7, students will study about weathers all over the world, as well as how to predict them: * Year 5: Weathers in different regions of the world and signs of basic weathers (rain, torrential rain) (easy) * Year 6: Paradise Log Pose and how to operate with it, signs of some advanced weathers (seastorm, snowstorm,...) (somewhat hard) * Year 7: New World Log Pose and how to operate with it, signs of weathers in New World (very hard) Nautical Technology This subject is mainly about ships and how to maneuver them. From year 1 to year 3, students will learn the basics about the ships and how they work. Also, in these years grades of this subject is given in numbers, as well as any subjects in Knowledge category. From year 4 to year 7, students will learn how to maneuver the ship, as well as control the sails, calculating the distances on the sea and repair some common damages. These years, grades of this subject is given in character-grading system as well as any subjects in Strength category. The advanced version of this subject taught how to coat the ships to go to the deep areas of the sea (to go to the Fishman Island). However, only students with over 85 points in the second semester of year 6 can learn when they reach year 7. Subjects (Private) Poneglyph This is a subjects that taught the learners to study how to read, write and understand Poneglyph, which is entitled as "Guilty Language" by the World Government. It was taught by a Literature teacher, and the database used is the pair of books called "Poneglyphs - Basic" and "Poneglyphs - Advanced", which were copied and delivered to the school by Reanald Atlomus Blanc over sixty years ago. This was only taught to Steppens D. Storm and Lucy Graham Blanc due to the fact that secret books of the headmasters were all written in Poneglyphs. In the future, when Storm studies about secret weapons and the fragments of the world's true history, the couple also needs this to solve them. Defense Against Rokushiki Users (D.A.R.U.) Atomic Art Magic Art (Art of Magic) Timetable Morning till 1 PM Afternoon and evening Grading system This is the grading system applied to all the subjects in the school (except for the private subjects that are taught and learned by particular people). Strength program The highest score a student can achieve in a Strength test is S, while the lowest is F. * S: Outstanding * A+: Very good * A: Good * A-: Decent * B: Acceptable * C: Not bad, but unacceptable * D: Poor * E: Dreadful * F: Fail Knowledge program The highest score a student can achieve in a Knowledge test is 100, while the lowest is zero. * 100: Outstanding * 85-99: Very good * 76-84: Good * 61-75: Decent * 50-60: Acceptable * 40-49: Not bad, but unacceptable * 30-39: Poor * 10-29: Dreadful * 0-9: Fail Known grades Steppens D. Storm Alan Gregorio Steppens D. Ellie Category:South Blue Location Category:Revolutionary